Not A Serpent, Not A Lion
by xojudyxo
Summary: Mackenzie Renaldi. Pureblood witch. She's expected to hate muggleborns, to hate everyone that isn't completely pure...but she doesn't. Now she has to decide. Who's more important? Her family? Or her friends?
1. Newfound Witch

**Disclaimer. If you haven't figured out by now that Harry Potter isn't mine… well… uh… go milk a cow or something. On the other hand, Mackenzie and any other characters you might not recognize are mine. (sticks out tongue)**

**So I've decided to try something new.**

**Hope you like this story!**

**-----**

Mackenzie sighed and glanced at the clock. _6:21_. Where were they? The party started an hour ago.

"Kenzie, dear." She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Amelia Renaldi, possibly the coldest woman on the face of the earth.

"Yes, mother?" Mackenzie replied in a voice just a sickeningly sweet as her mother's.

"Be a dear and change into something more…" She paused and looked in distaste at Mackenzie's outfit: jeans and a t-shirt. "…elegant." She finished.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. Well, The Witch had managed to contain herself for an hour, Kenzie guessed she could give her credit for that.

She trudged up the carpeted staircase. Ever since her mother had told her that she was, in fact, magical, Amelia had shown her true colors. That she thought muggles and muggle-born wizards were scum, and nothing more than that.

Mackenzie, acting an idiot, had told her friends from elementary school one day.

"I'm a witch, I'm a witch!" She had said in a sing-song voice. "And my mum's having a party just for me, 'cause I'm going to a school called 'Hogwarts' next year." Her friends had been amazed.

The day after her outburst, her best friend Nicola had politely informed her, "My mum says there's no such thing as witches. She thinks you're crazy."

Kenzie had stared at her in shock.

"You'll see," she had insisted. "I'm not crazy. Come to the party."

The party started an hour ago.

None of her 'friends' had come.

Sighing, Mackenzie reached her room and threw open the closet door. Inside, her mother had set a pretty seafoam-green colored dress.

It was a simple halter, reaching down to her knees, and very glittery. On the floor beneath the dress was a pair of strappy high heels. No, correction. Very high heels.

Kenzie sighed again. At barely four feet high, she knew she couldn't be considered tall, but did her mother HAVE to remind her every few minutes?

She grabbed the dress and shoes and went into the bathroom to change.

**-----**

"Great. I feel like I'm shedding glitter everywhere I go." Mackenzie muttered angrily as she made her way down to the dining room where her mother was with her friends.

"Oh, doesn't she just look adorable?" A pretty black-haired woman standing next to Amelia gushed excitedly.

Mackenzie managed to muster a smile, and politely excused herself to go to the food table.

"Don't mind her, Mary. She's just a little miffed because her little friends didn't show up." Amelia explained.

"Well she could play with Narcissa."

Amelia smiled. "That's right, how is your daughter doing?"

Mary Black smiled. "Very well, indeed."

"And what of your nephews? Regulus and Sirius?"

Mary's smile faded into a scowl. "Regulus is a complete darling, but Sirius…" She shuddered. "He's a disgrace! Someone who needs some serious breaking in." **(A/N: pun not intended)**

Amelia frowned. "Why?"

Mary shuddered again. "He thinks that merging with mudblood lovers is, well…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "_Normal_."

"Well I dare say… what a handful your sister has then!"

Mary nodded.

**-----**

Stumbling over to the food table, Mackenzie had just grabbed a chocolate frog when the doorbell rang.

Rolling her eyes, she put the frog back on the table and went to answer the door.

"Nicola!" She exclaimed. "You came!"

Nicola looked sad.

"My mum still thinks you're crazy. She won't let me play with you anymore. I just came here to tell you that." She turned and walked down the concrete steps, leaving a gaping Mackenzie standing in her doorway, utterly shocked.

**-----**

**So. This story takes place in the Marauder time period, and Mackenzie is just about to enter her first year at Hogwarts.**

**Her mother is friends with Narcissa Black's mother, who I named Mary, 'cause I don't know her real name.**

**Does anyone know what Sirius' mother's name was? Because if she actually had a name, I don't want to make one up.**

**Review with what you think! **

**-Judy**


	2. A Magic School

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that Harry Potter isn't mine… well… uh… go milk a cow or something. On the other hand, Mackenzie and any other characters you might not recognize are mine. (sticks out tongue)**

**The reason I elaborate so much on her dress shedding glitter everywhere is because I have a lot of experience with those kinds of dresses and I just wanted to vent. Haha.**

**And just to clear it up, Amelia (Mackenzie's mother) is pureblood.**

**Chapter Two!**

-----

Mackenzie slowly trod back into the dining room and sank down onto a couch.

Her best friend since…well…forever had just told her they couldn't be friends anymore.

How stupid! It wasn't fair. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with her…was there?

Kenzie felt the uncertainly flutter through her stomach like a group of butterflies trapped in a net.

"Mackenzie." She looked up and for the second time that night, saw herself looking at her mother. "What are you doing just laying there on the couch? The guests are ready to leave, and I expect you to go out there and thank them for coming."

Mackenzie groaned, but not loudly enough for her mother to hear her.

She got up carefully and walked to the door, leaving a mass of glitter sticking to the seat that she had recently vacated.

-----

_Tap. Tap._

Mackenzie woke the next day to a tapping sound on her window. Looking up to the window, she was incredibly surprised to find a large white owl.

Feeling her curiosity arouse, she got out of her bed and walked across the carpeted floor.

She opened the window, feeling the cool September air rush into her warm room.

Noticing the letter in the bird's mouth, she reached her hand out.

The owl opened its beak, releasing the letter and took off again with as much of a flourish as an owl can manage.

Mackenzie reached down and grabbed the letter.

In finely formed, elegant green wording, the letter stated:

Miss Mackenzie Renaldi

The Second Bedroom, Second Floor

Renaldi Palace

Mackenzie frowned slightly.

Opening the letter, she pulled out a thick peace of parchment and began reading.

-----

"MACKENZIE LAURA RENALDI!" Her mother shrieked loudly.

Kenzie groaned as soon as she heard her mother's voice. It was like a nail just waiting to be hammered into her head.

"Yeah?" She called out her door.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amelia screamed.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Coming!" She called.

Taking another look around her bedroom to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she walked out the door and made her way down the stairs.

Just the other day her mother had taken her to a place called Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

She now had three trunks stuffed with things her mother proclaimed 'absolutely necessary'.

She had snorted. Absolutely necessary? Yeah right.

-----

"Go on darling." Mackenzie was just about ready to throw up. Her mother was particularly vicious when they were alone, but her public image was courteous and something that seemed like it took years to perfect, given her real attitude.

"Go on where?" Kenzie asked, confused.

"To the platform." Her mother replied through gritted teeth.

"But…"

"Go through the damn wall." Her mother hissed into her ear.

"But…"

"GO!"

Too frightened to protest more, she ran through the wall…

…and found herself standing in front of a large train.

Her mother appeared behind her and glared.

"Ignorant brat." She was muttering.

Mackenzie took no heed and continued down the platform, looking in amazement at the magnificent train.

"Make sure to write about how you're doing in Hogwarts, okay dear?" Kenzie barely heard her mother, but managed to nod all the same.

She hoisted her trunks onto the train and found an empty compartment. Staring out the window in shock, Mackenzie felt as though her life would never be the same again.

'Well of course it won't.' She chided herself. 'You go to a magic school now. A place where you learn magic. Nothing will every be the same again.' That resolved, she settled down into her seat and fell into a deep sleep.

-----

**Wow. 2 Chapters out in pretty much an hour.**

**I think I like this story more than the other one. Haha.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review!**

**-Judy**


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that Harry Potter isn't mine… well… uh… go milk a cow or something. On the other hand, Mackenzie and any other characters you might not recognize are mine. (sticks out tongue)**

**I realize that in the last chapter I said something about it being September when she got her letter, but it actually should have been late August. So… yeah. Just thought I should clear that up.**

**Chapter 3!**

-----

"Oh look, I don't think there's anyone in this compartment."

Mackenzie awoke to the sounds of squabbling outside her compartment door.

Annoyed, she looked at the door just as it was opening.

A black-haired boy stepped into the compartment.

"Ohh… Someone's in this one…"

"No duh." Kenzie countered.

She suddenly paused, curious. He seemed so familiar… but she had no idea where she would've seen him before.

The boy seemed to realize she was staring at him, because he grinned somewhat sheepishly and stuck out his hand.

"Sirius Black."

Kenzie gasped. "Your aunt. Her name's…"

His eyes darkened. "Mary, yes."

"She was at my house a few weeks ago."

He shrugged, not seeming like he cared.

Noticing the tension, Kenzie stuck out her hand. "Mackenzie Renaldi. It's nice to meet you Sirius."

Just then another black haired head popped into the compartment.

"Trying to feel up some poor innocent girl while I'm not here?" He asked.

Sirius feigned shock. "Why, I never."

The other boy shook his head and chuckled. In mock formality, he bowed in front of Mackenzie and said, "James Potter, m'lady."

Mackenzie laughed. "I'm-"

"Mackenzie Renaldi, yes I know." He interrupted.

She nodded.

James and Sirius stepped into the compartment.

"Why, of course you can come in." Kenzie teased them.

Sirius grinned. "Why thank you, we will."

-----

"So the strawberry beans are definitely the best." Sirius said.

"Ew! No, I think the pineapple ones are." Kenzie replied.

"You're both wrong. By far, the best Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean award goes to…" James was cut off.

_CRASH!_

The three of them jumped in their seats.

"What was that?" Kenzie asked.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna find out." James replied.

He stood up carefully, making sure not to bump his exploding snap card tower, opened the compartment door and peeked outside.

He stood there for quite a long time.

"James? What'd you find?" Sirius asked.

James didn't answer.

Sirius groaned, got up off the seat and joined James at the door.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYE!" Sirius suddenly screamed in agony.

Mackenzie looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"Stupid- quill- scrawny- boy- poke- eye- aghhhhh!" He ended with a groan and, clutching his left eye, waddled over to the seat and collapsed atop it.

James was snickering behind his hand.

Then he, too, returned to his seat.

A small face poked into the compartment. "S-s-s-so s-sorry f-f-for…" He trailed off as Sirius shot him the most menacing glare he could with his one eye.

"I-I th-thought you w-w-were M-M-M-Mmmmaaall-ll-ll-foy."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Who? Malfoy?"

He nodded furiously, his dirty blonde hair flopping up and down into his brown eyes.

Mackenzie smiled sympathetically. Even though she didn't know who Malfoy was, she had a feeling that this boy was frightened of him.

"I'm Mackenzie Renaldi." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"P-peter Pettigrew." He replied.

"James Potter." James said with a cocky grin.

"Sirius!" Sirius called out. "But I still don't forgive you for stabbing me in the eye with that quill." He finished darkly.

Peter nodded. "W-wouldn't have ex-expected it."

-----

Kenzie sighed contently. She had met some new people on the train, and that wasn't all bad.

James, Sirius and Peter were all sleeping now. She stared out the window, and somehow her thoughts trailed back to her mother.

She hadn't used to be as horrible as she was now. Kenzie's father, in fact, had been a fair pureblood- someone who didn't care about muggle-born people, he believed that if you had magic in you, you should use it. Or at least learn to use it.

Her mother had still been the strict person she was today inside, but on the outside she did whatever she could to please Mackenzie's father. She was so madly in love with him.

But then- he left. Mackenzie felt anger rise in her. He hadn't even had a reason, and he'd left.

After that, her mother had believed that everyone that was friends with muggle-born people (and muggle-borns, for that matter) weren't worth her time.

Mackenzie sighed. At least her dad had left last year, and not earlier. She had been able to make some friends at the muggle school he had insisted she go to.

And now she was off to have a wonderful adventure at Hogwarts with her new friends.

Feeling content, she leaned her head back onto the seat and fell asleep.

-----

**I hope that section above explained why Mackenzie was sent to a muggle school and why her mother is all evil now.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review!**

**-Judy**


	4. House Hatred

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that Harry Potter isn't mine… well… uh… go milk a cow or something. On the other hand, Mackenzie and any other characters you might not recognize are mine. (sticks out tongue)**

**Chapter Four! **

**Enjoy!**

-----

"Mackenzie. Wake up." A voice murmured in her ear.

Kenzie cracked open one eye and found herself staring into Sirius Black's brown eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHhh!" She screamed.

Sirius started cracking up.

Mackenzie glared at him.

"We have to get off the train in five minutes." James spoke up.

Kenzie glared at him too.

James shrugged. "We'll leave so you can change, okay?"

Kenzie nodded.

James, Sirius and Peter filed out the door.

Sighing, she grabbed one of her trunks and pulled out her school uniform.

She pulled her tank top and skirt off, so she was left standing in her bra and panties.

Taking the Hogwarts robe, she was just about to put it on when she heard a sound behind her.

She turned just as someone came in.

"Ohmygod." She gasped.

"Oh…sorry." A sandy haired boy said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Kenzie brushed a blonde lock out of her eyes.

The boy looked at her, looking as if he wanted to laugh.

She was standing in nothing but her underclothes, but luckily her robe covered her like a towel.

"Um." Kenzie found her voice. "Would you mind leaving so I can change?"

He laughed. "All in good time, m'dear."

She stared at him.

"Lucius Malfoy. Pleased to meet you, Mackenzie Renaldi."

He turned and left the compartment, leaving Kenzie standing there, staring at the space that he had recently vacated.

"What the heck?" She muttered to herself, pulling the robe on.

-----

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Soon you will go through these doors to be sorted." A woman with green eyes and her brown hair knotted in a tight bun informed the group of tittering first years.

The large group filed through the doors, arriving at a magnificent room (yes, the Great Hall.) Two tables were placed on the left of the room, while two other tables were placed on the right.

At the front of the room was a large platform with another table atop it. Kenzie assumed that this was where the teachers sat.

She also noticed that sitting on the platform was a small wooden stool. Atop it was a rather tattered looking hat.

"Amandi, Rachel" Professor McGonagall called out.

A timid looking red-haired girl stepped out from the crowd.

She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The Great Hall was silent for a moment, until the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kenzie assumed that the table that started cheering extremely loudly was the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Sirius." The black-haired boy stepped up to the podium, looking cool and collected.

McGonagall set the hat on his head. Several moments later, the hat decided on Gryffindor.

"That's my house." James whispered into Mackenzie's ear.

Kenzie nodded.

She had no idea what house the hat would find her suitable for, but she knew that if she was in a house whose name wasn't 'Slytherin', her mother would kill her.

"Renaldi, Mackenzie." Kenzie snapped out her thoughts, and noticed that James had been placed in Gryffindor.

She ventured up to the stool, and McGonagall set the hat on her head. It was rather big, and fell down and covered her eyes.

"A Renaldi." Mackenzie jumped. She hadn't expected the hat to talk into her ear. "Well everyone else in your family has been placed in Slytherin…" the tinny voice proclaimed in her head. "But I'm finding you suit the qualities of a Gryffindor more. So…"

"Wait!" Mackenzie thought.

The voice paused.

"I can't be put in Gryffindor…"

"And why not?" The voice asked. "You could be great there, you know."

"No… my mother would kill me." Kenzie was too worried about this, she didn't' even think about how ridiculous it was that she was talking to a hat.

If it was possible, Mackenzie could have sworn the hat heaved a sigh.

"Very well then." It responded.

The next word it shouted out to the whole Hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mackenzie breathed a sigh of relief.

Only when McGonagall pulled the hat off her head and she saw Sirius and James' disappointed looks did she start to have second thoughts.

-----

"Renaldi. Wait." Mackenzie turned and saw Sirius Black.

"Hey." She said.

"Slytherin?" He looked angry. "What the heck? I thought you were a Gryffindor!"

Kenzie looked away. "Guess not."

He shook his head. "You're unbelievable, you know that? Because you're in Slytherin now, we can't be friends!"

Kenzie's eyes flashed. "Okay. First of all, I didn't choose to be in Slytherin, okay?" She felt a pang of regret for lying. After all, she had chosen to be in Slytherin. "Second of all, you shouldn't choose your friends based on houses." She glared. "Know this. The reason I'm not friends with you anymore is because you're freaking prejudice against my house. So don't talk to me."

She turned and stalked towards the dormitories, leaving a very shocked Sirius Black behind.

-----

**Woo! Chapter Four!**

**I'll try to have Chapter Five up tomorrow. Maybe if I actually feel like writing, it'll be up later today! **

**Hope you liked and review!**

**-Judy**


	5. 5 Years Later

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that Harry Potter isn't mine… well… uh… go milk a cow or something. On the other hand, Mackenzie and any other characters you might not recognize are mine. (sticks out tongue)**

**Chapter Five! **

**Sorry this one took so long. I know lots of people have been asking about stuff that doesn't really make sense, but I promise there will be explanations later. **

**And I realize that I've pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth and whatnot, sorry about that… I just couldn't get myself to actually write something.**

**But yeah, hopefully this chapter will make up for that? (grins)**

**Enjoy!**

-----

"Stupid Sirius Black. Thinks he's all that. What a dork." Mackenzie muttered to herself as she paced in her dormitory.

Her dorm mates, Pansy, Victoria and Alicia weren't there right then, they had gone down to the common room to "mingle".

She sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

She had been so excited to be going to Hogwarts, but being sorted into Slytherin had definitely put a damper on that excitement.

She turned over on the mattress and grabbed her charms book from the bedside table.

Turning to the first page, she began to read.

-----

"She's so weird." A whispered voice floated over to Mackenzie's ear.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see her talking to Sirius Black the other day? Why would she talk to him?" Another voice said.

Mackenzie focused on the voices. The second one sounded a lot like Alicia…

"Ehh who cares? She's a loser anyways."

That was definitely Pansy.

The chatter moved towards classes that would be starting tomorrow, and Mackenzie tuned out, keeping her eyes closed.

So this was what people thought of her.

She knew that nobody really liked her, but because she'd managed to alienate Sirius and James, she really had no one.

She didn't belong here.

What was she even doing here in the first place?

Hearing the dorm room door open and close again, she got up out of her bed and walked out of the door.

Mackenzie wandered back and forth through the hallways, feeling even more lost than she just had.

-----

5 years later…

-----

Mackenzie Renaldi sat at the very edge of the Gryffindor House table, reading a small romance novel, her blonde curls draped around her head like a curtain.

She ignored the constant chatter around her. It was, after all, only the first banquet of the year. Nothing to get excited about.

Thoroughly engrossed in her book, she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Renaldi! Where have you been these past… oh, five years?" A loud voice came from behind her.

Mackenzie sighed and lifted her head up, her blue eyes searching.

"Potter." Mackenzie glared at him.

"Have you just decided to come out of hiding?" Another voice came from James' right.

"Black." Mackenzie greeted him coldly.

"I think we should leave her alone." Remus said from James' left, sounding mildly amused.

Mackenzie snarled. "I don't need your help, Lupin."

Remus put both palms up in the air. "Wasn't offering it, Renaldi." His lips held traces of a smile.

Or rather, a smirk.

"So where _have_ you been?" Remus continued. "We haven't really seen you around lately."

Mackenzie ignored him, turning back to the table.

Because she was kind of a loner, no other Slytherins sat beside her. Pansy, Victoria and Alicia had told people that she was a complete loser, and Malfoy, the insufferable prick that he was, had made sure nobody talked to her.

'A disgrace to the Slytherins', he had said.

He definitely hadn't been thinking that when he stared at her the first day of term…

"Aww, is poor Mackenzie Renaldi upset?" James said mockingly.

Mackenzie turned and glared at him again.

"Drop dead Potter," she paused. "Why does it matter where I've been?"

Potter paused for a moment, considering. "It doesn't, really, we just wanted an excuse to bother you."

"I thought as much." Mackenzie retorted.

"Actually," Potter said hastily, "There is a reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Other than bothering me, you mean?" Mackenzie glared at him.

"Yeah, other than that."

"And what makes you think I'd help you?" By golly, if looks could kill…

"I have no idea, but hear me out anyways." Potter said quickly.

Mackenzie ignored him.

She stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she ignored them.

She didn't even understand why he chose to bother her so much.

It wasn't like she was that annoying, she never talked to anyone.

They seemed much more content making fun of Snape.

Mackenzie turned a few times and came to the front of the Gryffindor common rooms.

She suddenly realized that she didn't know the password.

"Ugh."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of a side door.

It was kind of rainy outside, one of those days that are kind of wet, but not actually raining.

Mackenzie didn't mind, she just wanted to get away from everything.

She didn't even really understand why everyone hated her. Sure she came off as kind of strange and weird, but what was wrong with that?

They just couldn't appreciate a geek. That was it.

And it wasn't like she was ugly, either.

At the age of 16, she had been told that she was quite gorgeous.

With her light blonde curls and bright blue eyes, she distinctly resembled a porcelain doll.

Her small 5 foot 4 frame was athletic; she ran every day around the Quidditch field.

So then, why did everyone hate her?

If anyone tried to get to know her, Mackenzie was sure that they could be friends…

She sighed.

That was her problem.

She expected people to approach her, to do things for her. She never just got up and did things herself.

Besides, it didn't help that the Slytherins had managed to make the whole rest of the school hate them.

And it wasn't like Mackenzie even liked the Slytherin's philosophies on life and everything else.

Her mother wasn't happy with her for making no friends these past few years anyways, so why did she even bother staying in Slytherin house all the time?

She should get out more, make some friends.

Mackenzie sat on the stone steps, staring out at the gloomy sky, her book forgotten.

She would make more friends.

She'd try being friendlier and nicer to everyone. That never hurt anyone, right?

-----

"Miss Renaldi, since you seem to be having some trouble focusing, why don't you come up here and perform this charm for us?"

The charms teacher, Professor Keetch said to her, glaring down at Mackenzie through her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Okay…" Mackenzie got up out of her seat towards the back of the room and made her way to the front.

She waved her wand, almost lazily, and performed the charm perfectly.

Smiling at the teacher, she sat back down.

Professor Keetch looked quite taken aback.

Although Mackenzie was smart, she hardly ever applied herself, preferring to do things wrong to create a bit of drama.

Lily Evans started clapping enthusiastically.

Mackenzie stared at her strangely.

So did Professor Keetch.

"Why, Miss Evans, are you clapping?"

"Well, Professor Keetch, that particular charm is incredibly hard to master. Mackenzie did it like she could perform it in her sleep. I just think that's amazing." Lily said happily.

Mackenzie looked at her, a smile forming on her lips.

Everything was so simple for Lily Evans. Everything was either good or bad.

No middle ground.

'I should start living like that…' Mackenzie mused.

"Well…" Professor Keetch looked slightly embarrassed. "Very well done, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie nodded slightly in acknowledgement at the professor.

"Thank you."

"Moving on…" Professor Keetch continued the lesson.

Lily glanced back at Mackenzie, and smiled.

Mackenzie grinned back at her.

-----

"How _did_ you manage to do that?" Lily Evans asked Mackenzie after Charms class that day.

Mackenzie glanced at her, surprised.

"Um…"

"I mean, it was obviously a very hard charm to learn… do you practice in your spare time?"

Mackenzie blushed. "Yeah, kind of. I went ahead in the book over break…"

"But you aren't allowed to do magic outside of school…" Lily seemed puzzled.

Mackenzie laughed. "Well, living in a household full of wizards… the ministry can't tell who's doing the magic, so I don't get in trouble."

Lily seemed wistful. "Must be great…"

Mackenzie darkened. "Sometimes."

Noticing that she seemed to hit a sore spot, Lily changed the subject.

The two girls talked as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Realizing where they were going, Mackenzie frowned.

"Oh… I don't usually eat in the Great Hall…"

Lily tilted her head at Mackenzie.

"Oh, but why not? It must be lots more fun eating food with your friends than by yourself…"

"Not if you don't have any friends…" Mackenzie muttered to herself.

Lily didn't hear her.

"You can sit with me and my friends, if you want…" Lily informed her.

Mackenzie shook her head. "You sit with James and them, right?"

Lily nodded, looking a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, we're not the best of buddies." Mackenzie admitted.

Lily shook her head. "It's okay… I'm sure they won't mind…"

They were nearing the Gryffindor table.

"Renaldi, baby! Where have you been my whole life?" Sirius' cocky voice rose above the rest of the chatter.

Mackenzie glared. "Avoiding you and your ugly face."

Sirius groaned. "Wrong answer, sweets."

Lily looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is there something going on here that we should know about…?"

Mackenzie frowned. "No, definitely not. Don't worry about it Lily."

Lily frowned too.

"It's fine, really. I'll see you later."

With those final parting words, Mackenzie turned and made her way out of the Great Hall.

-----

"Sirius, you idiot!" Lily screamed.

Sirius cowered in fear. "What did I do?"

"You were being your stupid idiotic self!" Lily screamed again, her voice rising an octave.

Sirius winced. "Bloodly Hell woman, lower your voice…"

Lily screamed a blood-curling scream for about 5 seconds. "No! I will **not** lower my voice!"

She glared.

"You scared her away!"

Sirius stared at Lily like she had grown another head.

"What are you talking about? Why are you friends with Renaldi anyways?"

Lily snarled. "She happens to be in my advanced Charms class. She's really smart."

Sirius snorted.

"Even if you don't believe that, I'm kind of surprised you haven't gone after her yet. She's not ugly…"

Sirius snorted again, this time louder and more obnoxiously.

"She might be hot, but her stupid mouth makes it all not worth it." Sirius told Lily.

"Easy there, Lils, what's wrong?" James came up behind them and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily pulled away.

"You two are arrogant idiots, you know that?"

James raised an eyebrow at her.

"You two completely and totally hate Mackenzie Renaldi for absolutely no reason."

James shrugged. "I only started hating her because Sirius did."

Lily turned on him. "And that makes it all okay? Screw Sirius! She's a nice girl!"

She frowned.

"Forget you two. Come talk to me once you figure out how to act like decent human beings."

She left the Great Hall.

James and Sirius looked at each other strangely.

"Ehh… She'll be back." James said confidently.

Sirius looked at him, thinking about what Lily had said.

Maybe he had judged Renaldi a little too quickly.

But she was in Slytherin!

_She obviously doesn't act like one, she's not friends with any of them._

She's a loser!

_Well Lily thinks she's smart and nice._

She… she…

_Out of arguments, aren't you?_

Sirius sighed. He** was** out of arguments.

Drat it all.

-----

**Yayyy!! Nearly 10 pages! I'm so happy :)**

**Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday, fanfiction wasn't in a good mood or something. **

Jinxeh- Thanks for the names, yeah, I guess you're right. Mary is a bit plain, but I just had an idea for how to work that into the plot somehow. I'm kind of excited. Haha.  
JustMeAndYou- Ehh it's okay. I got kind of worked up over it too, don't worry about it. Haha. And yeah, I'm totally addicted to Sirius Black too. I was **beyond** upset when JKRowling killed him off, and Malfoy **is** quite annoying.  
Lilly K- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. )  
Mary Sue Hunter (Sorry, don't know your fanfiction name P)- Yeah, I guess I probably should have thought things through a bit before I started off on a tangent, but I think I might be able to work some answers into the plot… by some amazing stroke of genius… I hope…  
Kevin (you need to get a screenname, by the way)- aren't you proud of me? I updated! Haha. Well I'm glad you liked it. And actually, I think I've already answered your question for you. A long time ago, haha.

**Okay.**

**Until next time then. :)**

**-Judy-**


End file.
